bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Dragon
( )' | env=Cool Clouds and Mountains | org=Wyrmling, Very Young: Clutch (2-4); Young, Juvenile, Young adult, Adult, Mature Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2-4); Old, Very old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary or Family (1 and 2-5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:6 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:10 | cr6=Challenge Rating:12 | cr7=Challenge Rating:15 | cr8=Challenge Rating:17 | cr9=Challenge Rating:19 | cr10=Challenge Rating:20 | cr11=Challenge Rating:21 | cr12=Challenge Rating:23 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +2; Very Young +3; Young +4; Juvenile +4; Others — }} The Cloud Dragon, (or Yún Lung), is a reclusive creature that dislikes intrusions. Cloud Dragons rarely converse, but if persuaded to do so they tend to be taciturn and aloof. Some have no respect whatsoever for creatures that cannot fly without assistance from spells or devices. Cloud Dragons are unique among Lung Dragons in that they have 6 legs and fly almost entirely through bending, and are thought to have been the first airbenders. They have an acute sense of hearing as well, being able to clearly hear sounds that are inaudible to humans. At birth, wyrmling Cloud Dragons have silver-white scales tinged with red, brown, or blue at the edges. As they grow, the hue fades and their scales become an iridescent sunset orange or sky blue in the light, and their soft manes of fine hair begin to grow into prominence in their Juvenile stage. Cloud Dragons lair in cloud-shrouded mountain peaks, often so high that they rise above the cloud-level entirely, allowing the Cloud Dragon to expand its lair out onto the clouds themselves. They subsist on a near-complete herbivorous diet. Because they inhabit similar territories, Cloud Dragons sometimes come into conflict with Silver Dragons. However, Cloud Dragons usually lose these confrontations because of the Silver Dragons' dual breath weapons and ability to muster allies. COMBAT Cloud Dragons are docile creatures, and are more likely to avoid combat (by assuming cloud form) than to engage foes outright. However, Cloud Dragons can be fierce and powerful opponents if pressed or enraged, possessing great physical strength and airbending skills. When attacking, they use their airbending to scatter, blind, and disorient foes, then shift to their cloud form to escape unseen. When very angry, they produce strong winds to send foes flying into walls or falling to their deaths. Cloudwalking (Ex): A Cloud Dragon can tread on clouds or fog as though on solid ground. The ability functions continuously but can be negated or resumed at will. Fly (Su): Though wingless, Cloud Dragons can fly magically. The dragon can cease or resume flight as a free action. Airbending (Su): Cloud Dragons are accomplished natural airbenders, and use this ability to aid them in flight, move clouds, and manipulate distant objects. Though a Cloud Dragon does not have a true breath weapon, Cloud Dragons are capable of producing a huge gust of wind from their mouths. All creatures three size classes or more smaller than the Dragon are blown head over heels for 2d12 feet, plus 3 feet per age category of the Dragon. Characters who can grab solid objects won't be carried away unless they fail their strength checks; creatures with claws, suction cups, etc., can avoid the effect if they have a suitable surface to cling to. Cloud Form (Su): A Cloud Dragon of juvenile age or older can assume (or leave) a cohesive, cloud-like form at will, once per round. In this form, they are 75% unlikely to be distinguished from normal clouds; when in cloud form, their Armor Class improves by -3 and their magic resistance increases by 15%. Cloud Dragons can use their spells and innate abilities while in cloud form, but they cannot attack physically or use their Breath Weapon. Skills: Knowledge (Airbending), Hide, and Move Silently are considered Class skills for Cloud Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons